Unkown
by Sunnybunny101
Summary: Summer Pierce is new at Easton her family have been coming to Easton since is was established. Little does she know that Eeaston has it's secrets.As does it's people.
1. Chapter 1

**UNKNOWN**

As I got out of the car, I looked up at my new school. I had come to Easton Academy, Connecticut. It was where my sisters Rosalie and Ally, and my mother, her mother and father and so on had come to this school. It was tradition. My family had been attending this school since it was first established.

My chauffer took my cases out of Lexus and into the dorm I would be staying for the rest of my time at Easton. After he disappeared into the house, I looked at the campus. It was welcoming and familiar, yet mysterious. I turned around and headed towards the dorm... The place I would be staying for the next four years. Little did I know that these years would be the most eventful in my life?

As I entered the house, I was in the parlour of the building; it was white, with mint and chocolate matching furniture. Inside the parlour there were four girls sitting at a table having some tea. I walked up the stairs and found my new room. As I entered is saw two wide single beds. The one nearest to the door was made with silk sheets and all these cases were stacked up by a wardrobe and desk. My bed had been positioned next to a desk and the window. My chauffer had already put my cases next to my bed, ready to unpack. After saying goodbye to him, I walked back into the house, my black Loubiton court heels clicking on the wood of the boudoir flood.

"Come and sit here for a while!" said a girl pointing at a chair next to her. She was wearing skinny blue faded jeans (a lot like mine) a fuchsia cardigan with the top button undone, pearls on her ears and neck and the new jimmy choo boots. She had a long bob that accentuated her chocolate brown eyes to mach here hair. "Hi I am Noelle Lange. I am new here"

"Hi I am Summer Pierce, Also new here!" I said relieved I wasn't the only newbie.

"Oh, well at least I know the person I am sharing a room with" she said relived. So was I. It's was nice to know my roommate.

"This is Ariana Osgood" she said pointing to a blonde girl

"This Is Kiran Hayes" she said pointing to a brunette that looked like she stepped out of a magazine.

"And I am Taylor Bell, we are all new here" said and sandy blond haired girl with a southern accent.

After a long chatter with my new friends, I went upstairs and started packing.

"Welcome to Billings!" Said Noelle as she walked in and sat on her bed. Did you have any family here, your surname rings a bell?"

" Yea, my family have been going here since it was first established. It's tradition to come here."


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day 

Noelle, Ariana, Kiran, Taylor and I walked into the cafeteria and sat down. We got up to get our breakfast. For me, it was the usual fruit loops. As I turned to sit down I bumped into a hard muscle chest.

"I am so sorry"

"No worries, there aren't any broken bones!" I said, blushing.

"No, really, I am so sorry..."

"Summer, Summer Pierce."

"Summer, uh. Thomas Pearson" he said reaching is hand out to shake hands. I smiled warmly at his definite blue eyes that matched perfectly with his deep brown hair.

"Uh, how can I make it up to you?" he said, pleadingly

"For what? You don't need to make anything up to me."

"For bumping into a stunning like you," he sighed softly blushing. I felt my cheeks go flaming red too!

"If you insist. Dinner, tonight, 7:30, outside Billings. Place of your choice?

"Okay, it's a date. See you tonight." He said blushing as he walked away. I hurried back to the table and sat down next to Noelle, my cheeks cherry red.

".God! Was that Thomas Pearson. He is so hot!" Gasped Kiran

"What did he say?" said Taylor excitedly.

"He asked me out. Tonight." I said casually

" Don't tell me you pulled a date with Thomas Pearson..." Screamed Noelle. " well, you may as well have some fun until the term starts in two weeks!"

I blushed and kept my head down. After we finished breakfast we went back to the house and got changed. I put on my faded blue jeans, a white t shirt and a pink cardigan. While i was putting on my nude Loubiton heels, Noelle walked in.

" Have the perfect dress for you to wear tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the night after my date with Thomas. It was one of the best nights of my life.

"So, how did it go?" said Lily Ashford, one of my new best friends at Easton. She was tall, thin and perfect. She had emerald green eyes with red hair that was nowhere near ginger. "Did it go well or really bad?" she added as she sat down on the end of my bed.

"Yea, it was amazing. We kissed at the end too!"

"Wow Summer, have you got yourself laid! I wish I had someone as good and hot as Thomas! James is nowhere near as fantastic"

"How is the situation with you and James?"

"Uh, not too good...I hate the way he treats Seb."

"Wait, who is Seb?" I said

"Oh, he is just this guy I have known for ages and James is always bullying him. It is so unfair!" she said upset.

"Alfie, just listen, for one minute, just once"

"What! Lamya. What do you want this time?"

"Look, you know the other day right. I know you want to forget it but something happened."

"I don't have all day. Some people to have a life!"

"Just give me a second. So, the other day, when that something happened. I took the test, and it was positive. What are we going to do? I am only 16. What are we going to do? Now I will never get accepted into Cambridge!"

"Wait, What! A Pregnancy test? Shit, god, I never thought this could happen... You! You will keep your mouth shut. I this goes out we our both finished. And our careers with it."

As Lily and I walked out of the cafeteria, we see Lamya, Lily's roommate crying on the bench n ear the tree. Immediately, Lily looks at me in confusion and runs over to her. I follow. Lamya is in hysterics and just won't talk. She keeps on mumbling I have to talk to Alfie but Lily and I can't make out the rest. Suddenly i feel hands around my waist and someone breathing on my head. I looked around see Thomas' crystal blue eyes staring down at my face.

" Fancy seeing you here beautiful." He said

" You too handsome. Just trying to calm Lamya down." I sais, still blushing at his greeting.

" Is she ok? Alfie came into the room as if he had been stabbed in the heart. Do you know what happened?"

"No. Me ad lily came out and saw her in a state."

"Anyway, I need to talk to you. Shall we walk and talk?"

"Ok. Uh, Lily i'll see you later?" Lily nodded her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, did you enjoy last night? Good food?" Thomas said with a cheeky smile on his face. The breeze softly moved his perfect hair from place to place as if they were dancing.

"Well yes it was! Very nice!" I said blushing as he stared deep into my eyes.

"Good, So you up for something tomorrow? Maybe a movie?"

"I can't, tomorrow is school, therefore homework. So maybe some other time. And now I have to go to the dorm, Noelle has organised a spa morning at 10" I said and started walking.

"Ok, i will walk you! You won't get rid of me that easily. And plus it is only 9:45" he said pulling me into his arms and kissed me. His lips were warm like his hands, which were around my waist. He pulled back and took my hand as we started walking to the dorm.

"Ok so, I know the legacy is in 2 weeks but has anybody decided what they are wearing?" Said Noelle, as she was having a massage.

"Well, of course! I had the silver D&G dress and my Monolo Blahniks picked out for months!" shouted Kiran underneath her seaweed mask.

" well, that sounds a lot like you" said Noelle " I was thinking maybe we all could go for a shopping trip. Looks like you're sorted so I guess you're out!"

"that doesn't mean a girl can't change her mind!"

"ok everyone. Does this weekend sound good?"

we all agreed and got back to relaxing before the hectic school week ahead.


End file.
